The present invention relates to a light fixture utilizing miniature light units mounted on a cord fitted on the fixture.
Various lanterns and special lighting are popular for illuminating and decorating indoor and outdoor living areas, particularly for parties and special occasions. A need exists for improved lighting fixtures which incorporate miniature light strings in an eye-pleasing manner and which can be readily collapsed for compact storage or shipping without disassembling parts thereof.
The present invention meets this need by providing a fixture having multiple mounting rings adjustably connected together, one above another, so that the rings can be easily collapsed toward one another to a storage position from an active position in which they are spread apart in coaxial relation. A light string with multiple miniature lights on a cord is mounted on the rings so that the lights radiate from the rings and the cord continues from ring to ring. The rings may be interconnected by flexible elements slidably mounted between adjacent rings to limit spreading apart of the rings without restricting collapsing of the fixture when desired. The rings can have various shapes and sizes so that the lights on the fixtures are arranged to provide a variety of attractive displays.